


Short story chapter 519

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [24]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 519, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 519

\- Is she dead? - asked a red haired man with some scars in his face.

\- I'm not sure about it - answered a grey haired man dressed with an armor.

\- What are you two doing? - asked a dark pink haired woman -. The queen is waiting for us.

\- We know, Grandine.

\- Don't take too long, Igneel, Metalicana.

\- Yes, Nee-san - answered both.

\- Don't call me Nee-san. You are the older brothers.

 

Both smiled. Grandine left.

 

\- It was an interesting fight. Right, Igneel?

\- You found it interesting? It was a bit lame for Eileen's part.

\- Only a bit?

\- You are the expert in physical fights.

\- Eileen trusted a lot her magic and forgot her strenght. Erza has it more balanced.

\- That fight between mother and daughter... It reminded me of something.

\- Our fight with our parents because of Grandine? When they rejected her?

\- It was good that we weren't linked by blood with them.

\- We have to go.

\- You usually want to talk about that, Metalicana.

\- Not today. This is a war, and the king of the Slayers is coming.

\- Acnologia? This will be an interesting fight.

\- I'm leaving you alone, Igneel.

\- I'm coming!

 

Igneel followed Metalicana, and both left to the point where the queen was waiting for them.


End file.
